


Broken Angel

by perpetuallydreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Caring Gabriel, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel/You - Freeform, POV Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gabriel/reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydreaming/pseuds/perpetuallydreaming
Summary: Beta'd by: https://hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com/Song to listen to: https://youtu.be/wLJSgTgAom8





	

It was one of your favorite days. The skies were sinisterly dark and pouring rain, and the wind was blowing through the colorful leaves on the trees through your second story apartment window. You stood inside, a mug of creamy hot chocolate between your hands and yet, with your favorite weather outside and one of your favorite drinks in your hands, your mind and soul were about as calm as the weather outside.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, sweet thang?” Gabriel spoke softly as not to scare you but failed, eliciting a gasp from you. Your mug slipped from your hands as you jumped a little, spooked from not hearing him appear as you usually do. You muttered a curse or two when you realized you recognized the voice and who it belonged to. You turned around and Gabriel stood closer to you with your mug of hot chocolate in his hands, having saved it before it hit the ground.

“Thank you,” you whispered as you took the mug back into your hands. After standing there for a couple of seconds you started moving towards your couch, Gabriel right behind you. You sat with your elbows on your knees, the steam from your mug right under your nose. Gabriel sat beside you, knowing you were gathering your bearings and sorting out your mind. He could tell you were lost in your head just by the look in your eyes. Worse than he thought when he first arrived. He noticed you were staring with unfocused eyes at a letter that sat on the dark coffee table in front of you.. He slowly reached for it, once his hand touched the paper he saw you give the slightest nod, giving him the okay to read it. He brought the letter up, reading it carefully line by line. Noting the jibes written throughout the letter, piecing together that it was from your ass of a father. As he put the pieces together while reading the letter his blood boiled a bit more with each line his eyes and mind consumed. He nearly smote the letter when he finished it.

“I know he’s just trying to get under my skin. To get a rise out of me. And I’m trying not to let it get to me. But what am I supposed to do when his disappointment is the same as my regret,” you said in a whisper, your eyes closed, the brokenness evident in your voice. You continued, “If I had done what I planned, graduated on time, went to college, had a normal screwed up life then maybe I could have saved my little brother and sister from their screwed up mom, and maybe they would have gone through a little less hell.”

Realization struck him, it wasn’t just what your screwed up dad said, it was the guilt you held, that didn’t belong to you, that swallowed you up and drowned you. Instantly, the anger that was coursing through Gabriel’s veins simmered. The broken look you openly wore on your face shattered him inside. He knew you loved him and hid nothing from him, but he also knew you were the kind of person to have some sort of fight left in you; to be holding yourself together even if you barely were, you had never worn the look you currently had on your face. You had never looked so utterly broken. He gingerly grabbed the mug out of your hands and set it on the coffee table.  He then reached for your shaking hands, stilling them in his as he held them.

“It’s not your fault.” He whispered, staring at your closed eyes. Tears that were trapped behind your closed eyelids finally escaped, cascading down your cheeks. “You were a kid too, and it wasn’t your job, it was his. You and your mom gave them love and happiness that surpasses the shit that their mom put them through and that your dad puts them through by being a stubborn, ignorant jackass. It was your dad’s fault. He didn’t step up like he should have. He gave up. He let his pride and the past cloud his judgment. He’s lucky that I didn’t come across him in my Loki days, I have half a mind to set him straight still. You didn’t deserve what he put you through, and he’s the one missing out on one of the best things ever created; you.”

You sniffle a little and wrap your arms around him your forehead resting in the crook of his neck.

“You really don’t think I’m a disappointment?”

The fact that you could fathom that about yourself broke Gabriel more than he could ever think possible. The fact that you couldn’t see how amazing you were; your beauty, inside and out, your intelligence, your fierce loyalty to the people you cared about, your bravery, your humor, your strength, and your heart. It absolutely baffled him that you could see none of it, and that the right words of an angry, bitter man would further prevent you from seeing it. He held you a little tighter before he pulled back and tilted your head up to look at him. You reluctantly opened your eyes to look into his, scared and nervous at what he was about to say.

“You could never be a disappointment. Never. Every day I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. That you knew exactly how much I love you because there aren’t words in English, Enochian, or any other language that could fully explain how much I love you. Or how much I’m amazed by you. Every. Single. Day.” And with that he slowly and softly pressed his lips against yours. One of his hands on your lower back pulling you closer to him. Swearing to himself that if it was one of the last things he did, you would one day have no doubt about how and what he sees in you. He released your lips, letting you get air to breathe before you became dizzy.

“Thank you.” You told him, your voice barely a whisper. He could see that you were still hurt and still struggling, but the guilt and hurt was diminishing and the strength and love that usually resided there came back. He got up, pulling you up along with him.

“Where are we-“

“Shhh.” He hushed you as he pulled you into another kiss, this one you weren’t expecting. He let you go and saw the dazed look in your eyes. He brought his lips close to your ear whispering, “Just follow me, I have a surprise.” He kissed the spot right in front of your ear before fully pulling away and looking into your eyes for a moment and giving you his infamous eyebrow wiggle. You giggled a little and rolled your eyes as he continued guiding you towards the bedroom you both shared when he would stay the night. Even though he didn’t need the sleep, watching you wake up was worth it. You would always nuzzle into him a bit before you fully started waking up and then you would look up at him and give him a happy, lazy smile before telling him good morning.

He lead you right to the bed and sat you down. He walked to the bathroom and you heard him start the tub. Soon you smelled vanilla and he reemerged and walked right up to you. He grabbed both of your hands in his and he drew you up to your feet and lead you to the bathroom. He stood behind you and wrapped his hands around your middle and put his lips by your ear and murmured in your ear “I want you to relax, take your time and when you’re ready put on the pajamas I’ll have laid out on your bed and meet me in the living room, okay?”

“Okay…but what are-?” You started to ask until you cut off your question.

“Nope, it’s a surprise! I’ll see you when you’re done beautiful.” He kissed your cheek and then left the room. You heard your dresser drawers open and close and then he closed bedroom door shut and you started getting undressed. You stepped into the hot bubble bath Gabriel had lovingly prepared for you and shut the water off. You laid your head back and relaxed, you started drifting in and out of consciousness and once the water started to turn lukewarm you came to a little and decided you should finish up and get out. Once you dried yourself you wrapped the towel around you and walked up to your bed to see your comfiest pj pants and one of your favorite cozy t-shirts of Gabriel’s on your bed to change into. A small smile graced your lips and you changed. You walked out to the living room to see candles lit and the couch had a giant fluffy comforter on it. Gabriel walked in from the kitchen with two plates of food in his hands that he set down on the coffee table next to the two steaming mugs of fresh hot chocolate.

“Bon appetite!” He said in typical Gabriel flourish. You wrapped your arms around his middle and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you so much, it means a lot to me Gabriel. You’re absolutely amazing and I have no idea how I got so lucky, but I’m glad I did.” You said to him, feeling him smile against the top of your head before kissing you there.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one, but let’s just go with that we’re both lucky and eat, okay?”

“Sounds good to me Angel.” You replied smiling and using one of your few nicknames for him.

He had made your favorite meal of comfort food. The demons that had plagued you with their grip on your soul losing their hold, all thanks to Gabriel. You guys ate your food while one of your beloved Halloween movies played on the tv hanging on the wall in front of you. When you finished eating, Gabriel took the plates to the kitchen and came out with one more plate, containing your favorite dessert. After you guys finished that you thanked him once again and he just kissed you in response. He laid back on the couch pulling you into him so your back was against his front. He pulled the comforter on top of the both of you. Slowly you nodded off and Gabriel noticed, a smirk gracing his lips, he kissed the top of your head and wrapped his golden wings around you that matched his golden heart.


End file.
